Govoren'je svetoga Bernarda od duše osujene
: : Počinje Bernardo sveti svarh suda jedne duše. Slište dobro ljudi umarli, ki ste na zlo vazda harli, ki činite, duša tilo da posluša na zlo dilo, na priliku koju stvori vični cesar, ki je gori, i za koju jošće dojde i umriti na križ pojde: - svi vi slište čudo sada, dušam vašim bit će tada, ko duhovno vidih speći, na molitvi svetoj steći; a to od jedne duše i tila osujena na zla dila. Na molitvi svetoj steći vidih telo martvo ležeći - u grob novo položeno, mnogih grihov napunjeno. Malo postav po tom toga pride duša tela onoga; polag groba poče stati ter ga s plačem nadjidati, tužeći se, da cić toga osujena jest od Boga u djavalske pravo ruke i u večne gorke muke. Po milosti božja dara tilo duši odgovara; osujen'ja da ni bilo uzrok njeje prazno tilo, da slobodna njeje volja, ka je od puti u svem bolja. Tada videć skazan toga s pomnjom slište u ime Boga, ter se grihov svak vas boli, da Bog grihov vas slobodi. : Svaršivši govoren'je sveti Bernardin, tada dojde duša k telu z dvimi djavli i poča vele gorko plakati i telo nadjidati, govoreći njemu ovako: O nevoljna puti moja, kako prostri uda tvoja? Već svet ljubi nego Boga, i tebi je sada škoda. Jeda t' se svit ne podloži, al ti blago sve ne loži; sve vladan'je i sve blago, cić kih leži telo nago? Sad dvorani kamo t' biše, ki ti verno svi služiše? Barzo barzo za istinu tvoju jakost smart dostignu! Nisi sada u kastilih, ni u polačah tvojih bilih! Tvoje blago i tvoja kruna, sad tvâ kuća čarvi puna! Ča t' polače prude i hiže, tvoj grob sedam nog ne siže! Veće sada krivim sudom neć' suditi ni hudobom; kuća tvoja, to smim reći, svi hoćemo va nju leći. Jere ja sam stanovito tve stvoren'je plemenito; Bog me stvori na priliku svoju, - dajmo njemu diku - i od Boga u te dana, svetim karstom izaprana opet, puti o prokleta, svimi grisi ka si speta. I za to sam sad pritužna s mojim Bogom ja razlučna, da reć mogu po nezgodi: ajmeh zač me mati rodi. Ajme iz tebe zač ne izidoh, on dan, kada u te pridoh: neka bismo ne upali u živ oganj, ki me pali. Toj spovidam, nije čudo, o prokleto tilo hudo: dokle živih na svit bludno, ne da činit dilo prudno; da vazda me na zlo svako ti potica vele jako. Za to ćemo vazda stati, vični oganj uživati. U velikih mukah stoju za hudobu, tilo, tvoju; i vazda ću u njih stati, nigdar konca ne imati. Znaj, jazici i svi ljudi ne bi izrekli moji trudi, ke u paklu trpim doli, gdi su tuge i sve boli.] Gdi su t' zemlje s vinogradi, turne kuće ke sagradi? Gdi su perle tere oka mnoge cineć od istoka? Gdi su zlati sad parsteni, gdi kolajne ali venci? Gdi su pinezi sada mnozi, koji bihu tvoji bozi? Gdi su sada tve postelje bile tere priperene? Gdi su t' haljin sad promine svake varsti tere cine; gdi li kupe ter bacili, srebarnoga kova cini? Gdi su t' drage sad pomasti ali specje svake slasti, kîm jizbine načinjaše, a ubozih zabivaše? Nisu t' ptice sad ni vina na stol, ribe svake cina; pića sad si gnusnih čarvi, tvoje tilo u prah leži. Toj bo Božja jest odluka, taj zgrišen'ja čeka muka; vikne li t' se u toj komori, u ku ležiš nosom gori? Pokrov, kî t' je pri tve usnice, nosa ti se mal ne tiče; oči tvoji sad prilipi zatvoreni stoje slipi; jazik muči, ne govori, koji grihov mnogo stvori. Ni nijedno tvoje udo kô ne plače, tilo hudo! Koga godi ti po zlobi krivo skupi tere dobi, sve toj jedan hip jedini tebi vaze ter poplini. Pri(j)ateli svi otidu ter od tebe svi pobignu. Tvoja žena draga i mila plač je jure ostavila; nj(e)je sega svita radost hoće odniti svaku žalost. Ne ufaj u rod da te iskupi, komu blago tvoje pristupi, tvoje pinezi, želne hiže cića kojih plač te stiže. Žena sinmi kâ je ostala, sada, ne mnju, da bi dala sedam vreten zemlje iz ruk da iskupi tebe iz muk, ke tarpiti mi imamo u paklenom ognju onamo. Rec' mi, puti tužnovita, jes' li u čem stanovita? Kâ je hinba i neprava sega svita tašća slava, kâ mnozimi čudni grisi oskvarnjen'je (t)i dav, gdi si? Ne odiva tvoga (k)ipa sad nijedna halja lipa; dva pineza prodal ne bi halje, ke su sad na tebi. Ne prinose t' sada vlasti tve dohotke tere časti; oda svega blaga i slave poni sobom kus postave kim si sada ti zavita, pićo čarvi gnusovita! To je plaća sada tvoja, sega svita ku dostoja. Budi sada da ne ćutiš, da hoć' paka kad se uzmučiš u paklenih mukah doli, a to kad se ov svit skoli. To proroci prorokuju, Sveta pisma svidokuju. Jur te neću nadbijati, ni već s tobom totu stati. : Tada ustavši se tilo sardito po Božj(e)mu dopušten'ju reče duši ove riči tako: Tko me ovo napastuje na mom stanu, tere psuje? Ali ima smin'je u ruke da me goni van iz kuće? Jeda s' duša moja mila kâ si tako besidila? Pokazati hoću čisto da ča praviš nije isto: jednim dilom pravo kažeš, a druzime čisto lažeš. Mnogokra(t) te činih zgrišiti, uistinu, neću skriti; i da pustiš dobra dila, prikosa je moja bila. Da na dilo ako hudo dušu vodi put, nî čudo, jer svit ovi i hudobe pun je sada doistine. Ter bi bolje ne rodit se, na svit ovi ne hinit se i da u družbi hinbe budu potaknuti put priludu; tad vašćinom, cić kîh stvari dušu svoju put privari, jere tudje put zlo slidi kako i vol kad travu vidi. Tako i ti reče toliku, Bog te stvori na svu priliku, dobru, mnogo plemenitu i razumnu, izvarstitu; dâ me da sam raba tvoja, a ti da si mâ gospoja. A ti, ako moja biše ti gospoja, znat imiše da me imaš ti vladati, zač mi u zlo hti zgajati? Zato u meni bi podobna vazda u dila nepodobna. Umarlo se nima tilo uzračiti u zlo dilo, nego duša služit, koja hti njagova bit gospoja. Gladom, žajom ter nespan'jem, čistim sarcem ter fruštan'jem duh put ima kaštigati, ako ga će kral imati; koja jošće čim življaše, pomoći se još mogaše. Ako duša put ne mori, tudje tilo tad uzgori; tudje moćno još se smami sega svita raskošami. Put koja se rasarjuje, sama ne zna zlo ni čuje. Kî se uzrok u mnî najde, vid' po tebi na(j)pri izajde. Kad put pozna ča duh hlepi, toj stvoriti tilo trepi; potom tilo uzrokuje tko ju u tom nasliduje. Od zgrišen'ja uzrok bi duša, kâ misliti najpri kuša, ča god tilo kada mlobom stvori grišno ter hudobom. Veće s' dake ti zgrišila, pohotin'ja s' slidiv htila, kô je gardo i nejako i prignuto na zlo svako. Već se neću prigovarat ni se s tobom naprid karat, jer me čarvi grizu ovoj; pojdi tja; jur već ne stoj! : Tada duša odgovori tilu sardito govoreći ovo: Još ću s tobom ja postati i varh toga desputati. Tko te nauči, tilo umarlo, govoriti toko varlo, da duh ludo tere smamno i u svakoj himbi tamno ništar manje za sve ukori; pravo u mnozih odgovori! Da imaše t' meu ine vladat tvoje pohotin'je. Prignuše te tve mlobšćine na blud svaki i tašćine, i podložne sasvim svitu ne tarpiše mu bakitu, kad te htijah nejiden'jem pedižati, ter nespan'jem. Dâ da sega svita bludost primagaše tvoju ludost. Svakoj jošće ti tašćini nastojaše i vašćini. Po ta put ti za istinu uze meni gospodštinu i po tvojoj ti oblasti prignu mene na sve lasti; i u gorku jamu hiti, iz ke veće neću izlisti. U ovom se kriva čuju, to ti očito svidokuju: ja, budući tvâ gospoja, pohotin'ja ne uzbih tvoja. Da ti kî me u grih steže, mnju da zgriši vele teže. Da bi puti, djavla bila skaževan'ja pogardila, kako one ljute zmije zaklinjavač kîh pobije, i nauke da bi bila, volju Božju obslužila, o da bismo rado gori meu svetimi stati zbori! Ova kâ ti svit zgajaše i dug život obitaše, od Boga se ne pomnjaše jer umriti ti ne mnjaše: zatoj tebi smart odnese kad se u grih ti ponese. Himbeni je jere, ljudi, dîm zaisto, ov svit hudi! Kî ga ljudi veće dvori, tih zlom smartju prî umori i poda jim za raskoše smrad i čarve vele loše. Pri(j)ateli kî ti biše, na svitu oni kad živiše, viditi će sada veće s čarvi u grebu tom ležeće. : Tada tilo humiljeno duši govoraše ovako: Koji mnozim zapovidah i u Rime kuće zidah; kî pineze mogoh skupit, oka, perle, zemlje kupit; kî mnjah jošće sudit ljudi dokle na svit život hudi: mniš li da mnjah u greb pojti, a sve blago drugu ojti? Ajme, ne mnjah stanovito, da sad vidim to očito da ni blago, ni gospodstvo, ni plemenito moje rodstvo tužna mene ne obrani da me gorka smart ne rani. Obima se, ima znati, griha uzrok ima dati; ne jednako, da smim reći, od griha uzrok ti si veći. Mož' li mi ti kazat čisto te mi stvari, da je čisto? Svaka pamet kâ nî luda more znati toj brez truda. I ti dobro vele toj znaš jer od Boga razum (pr)imaš: da kr(i)postnih veće stvari komu vičnji kral objavi, od toga je toti razlog vičnji bude pitat vas Bog. Život i razum dâ tebi, dâ Gospodin kî je gori, u kîh ljubav ima vidit tere dobro svako slidit. Da hotijuć prijat kriposti, nimaše slidit me ludosti! Toj očito svim zapiši da od mene t' nisu t' grisi. : Dospivši tilo ovo govoren'je, tada poča duša sama sebi s plačem govoriti: Meu stvarmi od naravi, ajme, zač me Bog postavi? Zač dopusti moć vičnjega da stvoren'je budem njega, pokle znaše njega svitlost da ć(u) tarpit vičnju žalost? Čestita j(e) živim bitja kojih duša nima žitja; kad njih tila smart obali, vičnji ogan njih ne pali. Da bi hotil vičnji Otac da je gri(š)nih taki konac! : Opet tilo priča plačući govoriti duši onoj: Rec' mi jošće, dušo brižna, ča prez tebe put jest vridna? Jeda vidi da se kreće, al govori martva veće? Očito je svim toj, poni, da kî žive duh jest oni, a put svaka malo prudi pokle jure nju Bog sudi. Da bi Isusa ti ljubila veće Boga u sva dila, nigdar ne bi mlobno tilo tvoju jakost pridobilo. Da bi ubozih ti tišila, prave pravde ti sudila, i da bi ne bila u bludi, prikladala zlimi ćudi, ne bi slasti tebe otrovne prihinile, dim, svi(t)ovne. Ništar manje, jer moja gnila zajedno (j)e s tobom živila. Stvari ovde sve koje su, od Boga nam dane jesu: smrad i čarvi u ovoj kući, kîno totu put glojući dokle se na svit živi ustanu i opet se s tobom stanu; jer znam da imam uskarsnuti i s tobom se opet stati kada pride Bog da sudi slavom svojom martve ljudi, kada s tobom živi plamen imam tarpit u vik, amen. O prokleta smarti jâka, ti pod oblast imaš svaka. Ovo mi se, dušo, smili: jes' li bila u paklu doli? Rec' mi tamo ča s' vidila, koji stvari, kâ li dila? Imaju li kô ufan'je u pakleno doli stan'je da će vidit kada godi Isukarsta u rajskom dvori, ke se časti u tej strane plemenitim ljudem hrane? Hoće li jim otkup dati zemlje, kuće i dukati? Nigdar nitkor ne pomisli da će veće van izlisti; da vazda se mučit doli gdino jesu svake boli, kojim neće biti konac mučiti se u ov dolac. Pod zemlju će sada ovde dočim sudac Bog tad dojde; ča Bog odluči to će biti i to ć(e)mo svi tarpiti. : Duša odgovori i reče tilo vele gorko plačući: O nevolna puti moja, tve pitan'je brez razloga. Pokle uližu jednoč doli u paklene duše boli, ke u grisih jesu umarli i paklenih muk dopali, za sve blago kô pušćaju, otkupljen'j(a) ne imaju. Njim ne prudi molbe mnoštvo, puti žežin ni almoštvo. Da bi virni svi molili popi, fratri svi postili, i da bi hotil dat sve blago, svakoliko srebro i zlato, ne bi mogli jadnu samo iznet dušu kâ je tamo. Prošćen'ja bo Božja nima, kîh paklena muka prima, jer pakleni ljuti djaval jedne duše ne bi podal za vaskolik saj svit ovi iz njihovih pojt okovi; ne bi pustil u pokoji za mal hip da postoji. A kâ pitaš vele vlasti ke njih čeka tamo časti, stanovita u tom budi pravda Božja da osudi: da našega svita okolu, kî na najvišem sidi stolu, varžen doli na vrat trupi volju Božju kad pristupi, veće nego za nevolju kî ne čine Božju volju. : Dospivši duša govoren'je dojde jedan djaval i poča nju biči fruštati govoreći njoj: Hoć viditi i kušati ke ću t' muke zadavati, jer od Boga pomnjil nisi, zato sada tim se utiši! To t' jizbine, to t' pinezi, to t' oholstvo sideć s knezi, a toj s njimi kad sijaše, a za Boga ne hajaše Sada tarpi ove muke i udorce od me ruke. : Sada dojde drugi djaval s manistrami pakla i udri onu dušu u obraz i reče ove riči: Ovako se oni štuju kî naš posluh ne obslužuju; ovu plaću svi dostoje kî u grisih vazda stoje. Svi čekaju ove časti kî zbiraju svita slasti, kî se dobru na svit daju, a za Boga li ne haju. Ni još ne znaš ti sasvime koliko smo harni time, tko godir virno naju dvori, od grihov se ne pokori, jer od naših jošće ruku stokrat veću tarpi muku. : Kako djaval dospi govoren'je tako duša zavapi k Isusu s plačem (i) reče: O Isuse, pomozi me, za prislavno tvoje ime! Ti me otmi djavlom iz ruku za ku s' tarpil na križ muku. Izbavi me ove boli, za karv svetu koju proli! : Dospiv duša nevolna, pride treti djaval imenom Kalabrin s ognjem okolo duše i reče njoj govoreći ove riči: Odašlo je jure vrime zvat na pomoć Božje ime, djavlom tebe iznet iz ruku da ne tarpiš našu muku. Pravda hoće sada tako da to tarpiš, ne inako. Na t', za vele tvoje slasti tere čudne vele časti, jere posluh vas obsluži, a s Bogom se sad razdruži. Zato voli s nami stati i pokoja ne imati, jer za svita svaku radost uživat ćeš vičnju žalost, da ti nije nitkor takmen po sve vike vikom, amen. : Tada duša li vapijaše Isusa i majku njegovu i svetoga Ivana Karstitela, plačući govoriti ovo: Još te molju ja, Isuse, pozri na me gorke suze, ne daj mene razdrit sasvim prinečistim djavlom ovim! Milosardje gdi je tvdje kô nathodi grihe moje? Zasve jer sam grišno živil, li tvoju sam viru imil. Ime tvoj(e) ne zatajah, ako prem se s tobom svajah. Tvojoj slavi nije dika nijednoga smart grišnika, navlastito kada s kriva milosardje tve priziva. Od sebe me ti sad, poni, Isukarste ne odgoni, da otmi me ovim lavom kî me dile s tvojom slavom! Molim tebe, slavna Divo, pozri na me milostivo, moli za me sinka tvoga da me izbavi truda ovoga, jer će t' milost svaku dati ku godir budeš ti pitati. Ne sardi se, daj, ti na me, pomol', Gospe, sinka za me grišniku mi pomoć dati, ti koja si Božja mati! I ti, Ivane Karstitelju, priporuč' me Spasitelu, da se na me on sad smili ter me otme djavloj sili! Jer od njega i ti moreš sprosit milost ako hoćeš. Pomoli ga za me sada jer se duša mâ raspada od bolizni tere muke ku mi daju djavle ruke. : Tada blaženi sveti Ivan odgovori duši onoj: Žal ti mi je, dušo tužna, da si s Bogom ti razdružna i da djavla (tebe) sila muči za tvâ huda dila. Da kako ćeš da t' ja stvoru, ali njega za te da molju? (I) da bi htil dat sve zato, svekoliko srebro i zlato, on se meni ne umoli, ni mi za te milost stvori Jur je tebe osudio za tvoje grihe ke s' činio; neće opeta pritvoriti, svu odluku pričiniti. Nišće manje cića toga ja ću kušat molit Boga, jeda kako Božja svitlost tebi novu stvori milost ter te otme djavlom time i u raj te gori prime. : Tada sveti Ivan obrati se k Isusu, pokleknu na kolina moleći se Isusu, govoreći ovo: O prislatki Isukarste, koga moći nije varste, ovu milost sad ti prosim, a za ljubav ku ti nosim i za kumstvo sveto i milo meu nami kô je bilo kad te karstih u Jordanu, tad karstjanom bil dan svanu, na dušu se onu smili kâ vapijuć tebi cvili, koju mnoštvo djaval dave kako jedni ljuti lave, zasve da u grisi(ih) ta priminu i po pravdi uistinu: kakomo se ti Trajanu milosardjem tvojim ganu, kî brez karsta uistinu i svih grihov pun priminu? Svaka bo su tebi uzmožna, tvo(joj) moći i podložna; svako tvoje, Bože, dilo u svemu je pravo imilo jer si pravden i dobrostiv i podnosit ti svaka htiv. : Odgovori Isus svetomu Ivanu ove riči: Jur stanovit imaš biti da t' sam u svem rad zgoditi; da za to me već ne moli, milost pitat nije koli jere se sud moj ne pobija, biše za nju molit prija. Sad je tribi da za dila dam joj plaću ku je htila, jer je znala na to dojti, a grih nigdar ne hti ojti. Zato, dragi moj Ivane, kako t' pravda da me gane, da joj prostim nje tamnosti? tvoje molbe jur bud dosti! Sad ćeš čuti i viditi kako ju ću otpraviti. : Videći Diva blažena da Ivan ne more milost imati, pade na gola kolina prid sinkom svojim, njemu slatko, umiljeno govoreći: Čudno mi je toj viditi da se ne hti umoliti, slatki sinko, tvomu Ivanu, učeniku izabranu, kî te moli kako i ja t', ufajući milost prijat. Milosardje steže mene cića duše te nevolne. Ja te molim da joj prostiš ako ljubav meni nosiš; zato, sinko, hti' se smilit ako majku ne ć' uvridit! Ovu dušu meni daruj, paklenih ju muk obaruj, za prislatko ime tvoje ne uhili majke svoje, i za mliko parsi mojih kojim tebe, sinko, dojih, i za suze ke ja prolih, i za muku kôm se bolih, kad te vidih križ noseći pak raspeta na nj viseći. Sad ću vidit ljubav tvoju i poznati svu moć moju. Nu se veće ne zadaržuj, molim, sinko, jur se smiluj; dopusti mi ča ti prošu, za onu ljubav ku ti nošu! Milost ovu njoj učini ku učini Mandalini, razbojniku i tolicim, prosti grihe svim kolicim; kî su s tobom sad u raju i vesel'ja uživaju. I za ku si prijal muku, ti učini jur odluku: da ne bude djavlom dana ni njih vlasti prikazana. Tu ti milost, slatki sinu, majka prosi, a ne inu. : Tada Isus odgovari majci svojoj ovako: Majko draga, stani gori ter mi na ovo odgovori: bih li pravi sudac bio da bih ja toj oprostio? Prineharna duša ova, koja Boga ne poštova, kad zapovid Božju zabi, da vazda ona grihe čini, da u raju bude stati kâ dostojna nî ga znati? Kâ bi pravda svetih bila za njih mnoga dobra dila, kî se dopustile prija umriti, nego Bogu sagrišiti. To dostojno nije slišat da se s njimi bude mišat. Znaš li, majko, koje muke prijale su moje ruke, parsi, noge i vas kip moj za njoj dati raj neharnoj? Koja zato i ne haja mneći da muk nî ni raja? Vas vik živi, zabiv Boga, ne bi sita griha svoga; da neka se sad pokori za nje dila koja stvori. Za nju, majko, na križ propet dopustil bih se moguć opet, da ovo ti moji sudi: za nju molit već ne prudi, jer nî vrime sad molen'ja neg za dila osujen'ja. Zato gledaj tere muči gdi sin Božji pravdu luči! : Tada blažena Diva sinku odgovori ovako: Pokle pravda hoti tako i ne more bit inako, ner da bude osujena u mučen'ja taj paklena, kâ dostojna jest za grihe nigdar imit već utihe jere, tvoje zapovidi ne hajavši, grihe čini: a ono budi sve to tako kako hoćeš, ne inako. Ti odluči, ti osudi, kako hoćeš tako budi! : Sada Isus ima dati sentenciju ovoj duši sardito i reče ove riči tako: O neharno me stvoren'je, zamani t' je sve molen'je Sada ti je prišlo vrime zvat na pomoć Božje ime, od koga se zabivaše dočim na svit pribivaše? Čin' da tebe sad iskupi blago koje krivo skupi; pinez zlatih mošnje mnoge ke daržaše za tvoje boge, meni hvale ne uzdajuć, ni uboge pomagajuć; ne scinjuć(i) nikogare, me milosti tere dare, obilato kih za dosti podah tvojoj neharnosti. Na priliku moju te stvorih i na križu za te umrih, i znan'je ti svete vire dah i blaga svarhu mire. Zlobe i grihe tvoje brime tarpio sam dugo vrime, budući mi sasvim milo osuditi tvoje dilo; da kad vidih jur sasvima da grih ojti volju nima, bi potribno, znaj zaisto, pravdi mojoj dati misto. Zato ča si sama htila, sad uživaj za tvâ dila. Milosardja vrime projde, moje pravde zakon dojde. Ti si zbiral slasti svita, dojde konac tvojih lita, da djavalskih tarpiš ruku brez pristanka gorku muku. I kî na svit sve nevolje tarpi cića moje volje, da nebeskih pak radosti vazda uživa izvarsnosti. : Kako Gospodin dâ sentenciju, tako djavli počaše mučiti onu dušu. Tada jedan djaval poče govoriti ovako: Neka tarpiš u sem misti, iz ke nigdar neć' izlisti. Rabi, ne stoj, Kalabrine, ne čin' hipa da počine priprokleta ova duša, koja Boga ne posluša: tuci, žeži nju i pali pâk ju marzlom vodom kali, neka plače ter pripiva slasti svita ke uživa! : Tada djaval oni čas profundaše onu nevolnu dušu u muke paklene. Finis. : Finis. : Zatim sveti Bernard poča puku gavoriti ove riči tako: Vidiste li i slišali Svi koji ste totu stali, ča je naša put pritužna kada s dušom jest razlučna: smrada tere gnusa vrića i nečistih čarvi pića; koju jošće varhu toga plaću prima on' od Boga, koja tilu svomu zgaja, a s Bogom se svojim svaja. I zato vas svih, karstjane, sad od Božje molim strane: ostavite jur tašćine sega svita, ke vas hine; blago grišno ne ljubite jere dušu svi gubite, ner Isusa draga, koji nag na križu za vas stoji. U njem ljubav postavite i njegovo ime vi slavite, da po smarti duše vaju vičnje muke ne kušaju, kako i ova grišna duša koju sveza djavla ruka. A ja hoću molit ovoga Isukarsta propetoga, da zaradi svoje muke oslob(o)di vas djavle ruke; i skrušen'je kô kažete, ako ni sad ne lažete, unapridak da potvardi Isus naš milosardni; da dostojni vi budete u radosti priti svete na nebeske strane gori gdi angelski jesu kori; i gdi sunce ne zahodi, gdi se dobro sve nahodi, gdi nî tuge ni žalosti, nego slatke sve radosti, u koje vas rač' staviti Otac i Sin i Duh sveti postaviti! Amen. Finis. Laus Dei!